


Flickers of emotion in their eyes

by Raicheda



Series: Chaos Control [2]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: A split moment in time, Can be read as a stand alone, Companion Piece, Gen, No Dialogue, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, basically body language but with the eyes, eye direction, im not sorry, sort of amys point of view but not, wandering mind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-15 18:40:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17534123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raicheda/pseuds/Raicheda
Summary: I watch as the same old song and dance is performed, only to notice something new, or is it, How long has this been going on? what are those flickers of emotion in your eyes? what is it the two of you are saying that i can't hear?A side story to: How can i get through to You?  Also can be read as a stand alone.





	Flickers of emotion in their eyes

**Author's Note:**

> so i wrote this before i wrote How can i get through to You? but personally if this was a multi-chapter piece Amys story would be after Sonic and Eggmans story.  
> so if it seems a little crappy in comparison, yeah now you know why.

It was common knowledge that when Dr. Eggman caused trouble, Sonic would be there in a Sonic second to stop him, It was practically bible for the citizens of Mobius. Dr. Eggman comes, causes terror, Sonic suddenly appears, Dr. Eggmans’ plans are foiled, usually after an epic fight or two, it was routine by now, that’s just how it was these days.

Those within the inner circle saw that and more, they had all fought on the front lines by Sonic and in some cases against him.  
They felt the pain and fear.  
The felt the thrill of the fight, and the after effects of its adrenaline rush  
Hell They rose up against gods and came out with their lives intact, scarred, but intact.

Its safe to say that side by side they’d gone through life and death with each other, and they had been doing so for as long as they knew him.  
But now after defeating Dr. Eggman once more, Amy Rose stood silently to the side, and couldn’t help but wonder, if she really knew the hedgehog beside her.

A part of her had always wondered why Sonic kept fighting Eggman and letting him go, when he could hand him over to the police or G.U.N. She was sure both Rouge and Shadow would make sure he never escaped the later.  
Another smaller darker part of her just wished Sonic would kill him and get it over with. This part would never see the light of day though as that wasn’t Sonics’ way and Amy Rose only wanted Sonic the hedgehog to change in one way, and one alone, Amy wanted Sonic to love her and be hers.

At this very moment though Amy’s mind was left to wonder about Eggman and Sonic, Specifically Amy wanted to know what those brief flickers of emotion in their eyes was on about.

It didn’t quite make sense, as it seemed out of place with their usual parting taunts, and then she realises, that there was a conversation there, something personal they weren’t privy to. One that for all she knew could have been going on for years right under their noses.  
And why not? she doubts its something that just happened overnight.

**Author's Note:**

> You know I only realised the two stories could connect after i wrote the other one, amys story just fit it so flawlessly even if the way its written is less than stellar in my opinion so i do believe it to be the same universe as the other the same moment. should i do more little one pieces or should i write out the world in my head, decisions, decisions.


End file.
